The Dark Mark of Love
by Kalyov
Summary: Hermione x Draco. Hermione wakes up one day and find the Dark Mark on her arm. She thinks it's from the man she has been dating secretly, but is it?
1. The Dark Mark

The Dark Mark of Love

----- This is a role play I did with my friend Joanna [The Divine-Dragon, so half of the credit goes to her, and of course J.K.R. for her great characters. We do not own any of the characters, J.K.R. does. This is a Hermione x Draco story. It was an rp so it's a back and forth type. -----

Hermione awoke suddenly from her restless sleep. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed, or even if she dreamed, she just had this dark eerie feeling.  
Sitting up she realized she had a headache, and for some reason her left arm hurt. Rubbing her arm just made the pain worse. Pulling up her sleeve, she saw it.

Somehow a dark mark had been cast on her arm. She gasped, realizing what this meant. She was now in the service of the Dark Lord, her worse enemy, the man or "thing" who killed Harry's parents.

How did this happen? She quickly covered the mark and jumped out of bed running down the stairs, skipping two at a time. She didn't even stop when Harry said good morning.

Looking like someone who just stepped out of a nightmare, Hermione ran down the corridors. "This better not of been one of his doings!" She muttered angrily to herself as she rounded the corner and smacked right into the person she had been looking for.

Picking herself up, she glared at him. "Malfoy!"

Draco was walking through the school with a smirk on his face. Beside him were his so called friends Crabbe and Goyle. They chuckled as he told them about what had what he had seen last night in Hogsmeade. "I always thought the Weasley's were inbred wonder if it's just the two of them or the whole family." He commented as he finished up his story about the Weasley twins. 

A heavy sigh came from him as he tried not to laugh as they made their way to the Great Hall. Draco fell with a grunt as he fell to the ground. Looking up at who had ran into him and glared as he stood. "What do you want mudblood?" He sneered.

The collision made her fall back as well. She picked her self up off the ground, not even bothering to dust herself off. She glared at him with tears in her eyes as she jerked the left sleeve of her robes up.

She held out her left forearm for him to see, and said in a deadly tone. "Is this you doing!!?" Her tears started to flow faster as she quickly covered her arm back up.  
"How could you!?" she sobbed..."I trusted you!" She pounded his chest with both of her fist.  
"Why!? Why!?"

Draco blinked dumbly with a raised eyebrow at her and slowly pulled her away from her by the arms.  
"What makes you think it was me Granger?" He asked as he gave her a are you insane look. He honestly had no idea what was going on or how the mark had even gotten on her. "Calm down and explain this to me slowly." Draco said as he let her go and took a step back.

He gave his friends a look that told them to get and he smirked as they took off towards the Great Hall. "Ok, now please explain." He said softly as he leaned against the cold stone wall of the castle.

She tried to wipe her tears away and looked up into his soft gray eyes. "I-I don't know how it h-happened. I just w-woke up, and it was t-there on my arm!"

Wails started to poor out of her mouth again, as she hid her face in her hands. "I-If it w-wasn't y-you t-then who was it?" she asked between her fingers.

"I d-don't r-remember h-having it b-before I w-went to b-bed."  
She stammered between sobs.

"Don't look at me! I'm horrible! I don't know what to do!" She said turning her back to him.

"I see, so you don't know how it got there." Draco thought for a second and couldn't think of how it could have got there.

He sighed heavily as she began to cry. He couldn't stand it when girls cried. "I don't know, but it couldn't have been me, I wasn't even here." Draco answered her as he tried to cheer her up.

"No you don't, well ok you do, but that's only because you are crying your eyes out." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Look at me; I was in Hogsmeade most of the night even though I shouldn't have been out that late. I have no clue who it could have been though, but I'll try to find out for you." He said as his cold gray eyes softened for just a second as he spoke to her.

"But I need to know if you were around anyone suspicious yesterday Hermione."

She looked up into his eyes. They were so soft and kind. She couldn't tell why nobody else seemed think so. "I-I knew that. I don't know why I accused you." 

Racking her mind she stood still for a bit trying to remember the day before. Biting her lip trying to refresh her mind she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Some boys from your house were picking fun of me yesterday. I-I think they know about...about us. They were really rude. I hexed one of them." She said looking down.

Draco smiled at her for a second but it quickly disappeared as a few Slytherins walked by.

"Yeah, so I'm not the one, and if I were you I'd blame me too." He said with a chuckle as he placed his hands back on her shoulders since he had removed them when his friends walked by.

Draco watched her face as she thought. He smiled a bit as he watched her bite her lip.

"Then there's our answer, now if you can tell me who you hexed then we really will have our answer." Draco sighed as he waited her answer; he hoped she could give him the name of the one she hexed.

She looked up at him her eyes a bit wider. She really didn't want to tell him who she had hexed. "I don't know if I should say it...you'd be furious..." She shook her head and went on.

"It was Goyle, I always though he was dumb, but he's a lot smarted then I took him for. He knows spells I know not, I don't know where he has been learning them, but he's pretty good at them. Since you went to Hogsmeade alone Crabbe and him found me sitting in the library. I was surprised to see them there because I figured they couldn't read that well. They cornered me as I left." 

She looked up waiting for his expression to change to rage and misbelieve.

"I'm not mad at you but I am at those two." Draco said as he pulled her close. "They have no reason to mess with you, but I don't blame you for hexing them, and the Dark Lord isn't going to be pleased with the two of them." He said as he pulled away to hold her at arms length.

He sighed as he looked her in the eyes; his own softening as he did so. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them, when I'm through they won't even know what hit them. I'll make sure they are puking up slugs for a week."

Draco hoped Hermione would at least smile at that threat to his own friends.

She managed a weak smile. 'Thank you." she whispered and looked up and down the corridor. Nobody was coming so she stepped in closer and brushed her lips against his and turned of her heal and walked away. She had stopped crying on the outside but on the inside she felt like she was being ripped in two. She had a pain in her chest and a lump in her throat.

She trudged back to the common room with her head down, holding her arm as she walked. She didn't even look up when she gave the password to the Fat Lady and slouched into the room and flopped down in a chair next to the fire.

"Welcome." He said softly as she walked away. Draco slowly made his way to the Great Hall with a small yawn.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron were waiting for their friend to return. Both looked up when Hermione walked in.

"Hermione, Harry told me you just ran out of here looking upset earlier. What happened?" Ron asked as she sat down.

Hermione was starting into the fire when they addressed her. She looked up startled. "N-nothings wrong." she stammered as she hid her left arm in the cushions on the chair.

"Just a bad dream, I ran off to the library to look up what it meant. It meant nothing really. I was just being silly I guess."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her as he gave her a worried look.

Ron sighed as he glanced at Harry before looking back at Hermione. "You had a bad dream? What was it about?" He asked softly as he kept his eyes on her.

Harry sighed softly as he hoped Hermione would explain her dream to them. He hoped they could help in some way, he knew she wasn't telling them something though.

Hermione looked up into the bright caring blue eyes of one of her best friends, Ronald Weasley. She knew Ron had feelings for her, and she felt ashamed that she could not return his feelings. She was just leading him astray. She had somebody else that neither he nor Harry knew about.

"I'm fine really. It just shook me up a bit. Had to do with the dark arts and You-Know-Who" She said shaking her head clear. "Maybe I'll feel better after some breakfast." She suggested getting to her feet.

Her two friends nodded at her reply.

"Ok, well you know me and Ron are here for you if you need anything." Harry said as he stood up. "I'm heading to get some breakfast." He said as he left Hermione and Ron alone.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked as Harry left. "You've been acting strange this year." He was worried about his friend, ever since they came back from summer holidays she had not been acting normal. "I'm worried about you Mione." He whispered softly to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...Just been worried about the out come of this war and all, plus were packed down with more work than ever before. I think I'm just stressing out. Nothing a few days of rest and good food won't fix." She patted Ron on the shoulder. "I'm going to get somewhat presentable before I go down for breakfast. I'll meet you there." She said turning on her heal marching off towards the Girls Dormitory.

She got up to the dorm and sat on her four-poster bed. She sat there for awhile before attempting to comb her hair, which of course was not going to happen. She sighed and pulled out her wand, gave it a funny little flick and her hair looked to be combed and straightened. She had leaned some new spells since her fourth year; she no longer had any need for Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She would normally not fix her hair so nicely, but she wanted the attrition away from her left arm and to her head instead. She was afraid that someone would notice the mark on her arm.

After brushing her teeth and putting on some clean robes she picked up her bag and scurried down to the Great Hall. As she entered she glanced over towards the Slytherin table to sneak a loot at Draco before be settled into her spot between Ron and Harry.

Ron nodded as he watched her head upstairs with a sigh. He stood up and headed down for breakfast.

Draco sat there with a smirk on his face as he chuckled at his two 'friends' who had ended up in the hospital wing since they couldn't stop hurling slugs. He sent a quick smile to Hermione when she looked over at him as she sat down.

Blaise who had sat next to him caught the exchange and chuckled a bit only to stop as Draco glared at him.

Ron gave Hermione a smile as she sat down. "You look nice."

"What?" Hermione asked putting down her goblet of juice she was drinking and looked at him. "Oh thank you." she murmured, starting to butter a piece of toast.

"I hope we don't have a lot of school work today, I really need to catch up on the homework I already have. I've been falling behind. I know that's not like me, but after six years, I tired. They shouldn't give so much work."

She glanced over at the Slytherin table again, watching Draco as he talked with his fellow house mates, and nibbled his food. In the process she had buttered her finger.

Ron smiled at her and shook his head. "Just because you do you work like twice the speed of any other student here doesn't mean they'll give you a break." He said with a chuckle. 

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed she had buttered her finger. "Umm, Hermione, you _do_ know you just buttered your finger don't you?" He asked.

Draco turned his attention back to eating his breakfast and ignored Blaise. Every now and then he would cast glances towards Hermione.

Snapping out of her daze she looked at her thumb. "Oh! Opps..." she said sticking it in her mouth. "Ugh butter, it's only good on food." She blushed at looked at Ron 'What were you saying? I wasn't really listening. Sorry."

She nibbled at her toast and Ron jabbered away. Once in awhile she would catch a few words, but most of them were unheard, as her mind worked over time.

Harry shook his head as he watched his two friends. A sigh left him as he knew she wasn't really paying attention to Ron.

Draco chuckled slightly as he noticed Hermione and Ron talking. She was barely listening to the Weasley. He felt Blaise nudge him in the side and looked at him. "What?"

"Why do you keep looking over at the Gryffindors?" Blaise asked him in a casual voice.

"None of your business Zabini." He said as he looked at his food. "I would tell you if you needed to know."

Blaise growled a bit and slowly shook his head.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry after finishing her toast. "I have to go to the library again..." She said getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She didn't even bother finishing her food. 

She had a lot of work that needed to be done, she was already behind in her Runes class, but she wouldn't admit that to Harry or Ron. Sighing as she walked out into the Entrance Hall on her way to the Library. Throwing her bag on the ground by a table she started looking for a Runeology book. Finding one she flopped down in a chair and opened it. She started to read it, but after awhile her eyes that were moving with the words just turned to staring eyes, as she was lost in thought.

Harry and Ron said bye to her as they exchanged glances.

Draco saw Hermione get up and leave and decided to follow her after a few minutes passed by. He stood and without saying goodbye he left the Great Hall and made his way to the library. Upon entering the library his eyes landed on Hermione who was buried nose deep into her book. He took a seat next to her and sat there quietly not wanting to disturb her.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked at him.  
"Oh Draco I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there, actually I haven't even noticed until now, I've been rereading the same sentence about five times. I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm far behind in Runes, which is a never. I'm going to run out of excuses soon." 

She sighed shutting the book. "I just can't concentrate like I use to. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Draco gave her a small smile. "It's ok; I haven't been here too long." He said with a slight chuckle. He looked at the book she was reading and shook his head. "You do know you were reading that upside down don't you?" He asked her as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Draco reached for the book and gently flipped it before handing it back to her.

Hermione gave a small smile in return, and then blushed bright red at his comment. "N-No I didn't realize I was...I'm just so out of it. How long till Christmas Break? I really need a break."  
She said sighing.

"T-Thanks." She murmured looking down at the book in her hands and tossed it aside. "Runes is the hardest class, I just can't keep up with it anymore. I wonder what McGonagall would said if I tried to drop it?" She sighed and put her head in her hand.

Draco smirked a bit as he watched her. He gently placed his hand on her back. "It's ok, Mione." He said in a gentle voice. "It's about a month and a half away until Christmas break." He replied slowly. He sighed as he noticed how stressed she seemed to be at the moment.

"I think she'd understand if you did, you're not expected to do all the classes in the school you know."

Draco rubbed her back hoping it help her relax somewhat. "You need to relax and well, try to have some fun instead of always studying."

Hermione smiled slight and took his other hand in hers. "A month and a half seems so long from now. But maybe I can get through it. School work is putting a lot of stress on me, and now this mark on my arm, it's not helping either."

She sighed and looked into his cold gray eyes, which always seemed to light up around her. "Sometimes I think I have to take all those classes to prove I can do it, and to prove to myself and to others. Especially you Slytherins, it's like I have to prove I'm not some stupid Mudblood. I can do everything a pureblood can, and sometimes more."

She held up a hand at his expression. "I'm not saying anything bad about you, even though I still remember those times when we didn't get along so well." She remembered their second year when called her a Mudblood and their third year when she smacked him, she remembered those times perfectly, just like it was yesterday.

Draco smiled sadly at her. "I know, I remember when we didn't get along either." He said with a smile. He could never forget those times between them, especially when she had hit him. "I'm sorry about all those times, Mione..." He said to her softly as he looked down at his feet. "I was so mean to you and never felt anything towards you but hate... it makes me feel like I don't deserve you..."

"Oh don't say that. We were both at fault." She softly smiled at him. "We were both horrible to each other, and all we had room for was hate. We never stopped and tried to get to know one another."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "But that's all in the past now, that was then and this is now. We started anew, only me and you. No one else knows, they wouldn't understand." She was thinking of how Harry and Ron would react if they knew about Draco and her. They would be furious, especially Ron. Ron would want to take it out on Draco. "They don't know you like I do."

Draco smiled a bit at her and nodded. "I know, and I don't want them to know me the way you do." He said softly s he returned the kiss on her cheek as well.

"If they knew me like you did, they would never leave me be." He said with a chuckle as he let out a soft sigh. "I still get the feeling that the two of them have a suspicion about us though. "Draco whispered softly as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Do you think so?" she asked a bit worried. Hermione looked around and noticed that everybody that had been sitting in the library was gone.  
She gasped and started shoving her books back into her bag. "Gonna be late." she said franticly. "I can't afford to be late!"

She stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Come on, were going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, making him fallow her.

Draco shrugged at her question. "I'm not sure, but…ack!" He was cut off as Hermione dragged him to his feet. "Whoa Mione, a little warning next time?" He asked as he gently squeezed her hand as he followed her to their first class.

The whole walk there he never let go of her hand since everyone else was already in class, so he saw no need to hide their affection. As they neared the classroom he gave her hand a gentle squeeze once again just before letting it go and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

----- Ok that's it for the first part, please review, I like to know what you think. Hopefully soon we'll have enough to make another chapter. Sorry this one was so long. - Kara -----


	2. Friend Troubles

The Dark Mark of Love

----- This is a role play I did with my friend Joanna [The Divine-Dragon, so half of the credit goes to her, and of course J.K.R. for her great characters. We do not own any of the characters, J.K.R. does. This is a Hermione x Draco story. It was an rp so it's a back and forth type. -----

Hermione gasped and stopped in her tracks and dropped her hand as she stared straight ahead into Ron and Harry's face.

She looked at Draco and started hitting him. "Keep your filthy hands of me! Or I'll hex you!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. 

But then she dropped it, when she realized her little act wasn't working on them.

Harry and Ron already had their wands out and Harry was giving Draco a look of pure hatred, even worse than before.

Ron was glaring at Hermione in a hurt defeated way.   
"Step aside Monie." on growled moving his attention towards Draco.

"No I will not!" Hermione said stomping her foot. "If you're going to Hex him, your going to have to Hex me too!"

"You don't know what your saying, he's befuddled you!" Ron said look back at her. "Just step away and we'll deal with him for you."

Hermione glared and stood her ground. "No he has not!"

Draco chuckled inwardly at the way her friends were acting. He let out a sigh as he looked at the two of them with a grin and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you and Weasel just put your wands away before you hurt someone." He said with a chuckle in his voice as he pulled out his own wand.

"I really don't want to hex you guys, but if you make the first move then I'll come back with my own." Draco told them in a soft voice as he stood there.

"And Granger is right; I haven't done anything to her." Draco said as he glanced at Hermione with a small smile. 

"Why must you always jump to conclusions?" He asked as he stepped in front of Hermione.

"We don't jump to conclusions, we know. We know who you work for." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"And you befuddled Hermione, to get information!" Ron said looking back at Draco.

"He did no such thing! It was I who acted first. And I did not befuddle him either." Hermione said putting herself in between them. "Don't be so stupid, he's nothing like you think he is! And please put your wands down!"

Draco, not wanting to face Hermione's anger put his wand away with a slight glare at Ron and sighed. "I won't do anything as long as they don't." He said to her in a whisper.

He stood back and decided to watch how the three of them settled this. He glanced at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and a look that asked her what she was going to do.

Draco watched as Ron stepped up to her and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing with him Mione?"

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do you ask?" She said coldly pulling away from Ron and narrowing her eyes at him 

"Just the same as I have been doing." She said and wrapped one of her arms around Draco's waist. Giving Ron a look that just dared him to try and pull any stunts.

"I love him, and whatever you or Harry says won't change that."

Ron blinked a few times and looked at Harry with a look of confusion as if asking him what are we going to do?

Draco on the other hand just placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Let's go." As he gently let go of her and walked into the room ignore the other two as he passed them,

Ron on the other hand gave Hermione another look that said why?

Hermione looked back at Ron before entering the class room.

"It's because he's mature, he can express his feelings unlike you, you always gave out the wrong impression, do you like me or not? I've given up on you, you waited to long. I got tired of waiting for you, I was ready, but you weren't, and now that you are, im gone. It's to late, I found someone who likes me for me and shows that he cares, unlike you and your way of caring, yelling at someone does will not make them like you. I'm sorry but we could never be."

She tried not to think of the expression on Ron's face as she walked into the room and sat down, across from Draco, but still on the Gryffindor side.

She glanced at Draco then looked down at the book she had slammed down on the table after dropped her bag on the floor.   
Silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

Ron's face saddened at her words as he followed Harry into the classroom. He sat down with a heavy sigh and held his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Stupid Malfoy..." He muttered to himself as he sent death glares at the boy.

Draco took his seat with a slight yawn as he opened his book and idly flipped through to the page he needed to be on. As he looked it over he shook his head. _'Why is it always something boring?'_ He thought to himself.

He glanced at Hermione with a quick smile before returning his attention back to the book.

The Professor didn't even ask the where they had been, he just went on and on about a subject Hermione would have thought interesting, had it been a normal time. It was different now, she couldn't wait till class was over.

Finally after what seemed to be years, the bell rang meaning class was over. Hermione got up and put her books back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had free period next, which she was happy about.

She hurried out of the classroom pushing past Harry, and not even looking at Ron.

Draco quickly stood up and left the classroom as soon as class was over. He was hoping to avoid both Weasley and Potter at the moment. 

He quickly caught up with Hermione and walked beside her. "I guess your friends aren't happy about us, are they?" He asked as he followed her.

Ron glared at Malfoy as he followed Hermione. "What does she see in him Harry?" He asked in a grumble as they walked in the same direction as the two.

"I mean what does Malferret have that I don't?"

"No their not very happy, but I don't care what they say, they can't rule my life. I'm my own person, only I can run my life." 

She said stopping to lean against the wall. "I'm tired, tired of everything, and just plain tired. I'm always tired now days."

She impulsively rubbed her left arm as she talked, looking off down the corridor.

Harry gave Ron an 'I'm sorry look.' "I have no idea, but if you wan her, you should fight for her."

Draco nodded slightly with a sigh. "I know how you feel; I haven't been able to sleep lately." He said with a yawn. "But your friends really need to stop jumping to conclusions." He said softly as he gave her a small smile.

Ron nodded at Harry as they walked down the corridors in the same direction as Hermione had gone. "You're right Harry. She... I... man that Malfoy ticks me off sometimes." He ranted as they walked.

"But seriously, what does he have that I don't Harry?" He asked as they turned one of the corners. "I mean, I've been nicer to her than he has, sure I have my moments but other than that I'm nice to her."

Hermione took his hands in hers and placed them around her, kissing him on the cheek. She really didn't care what people thought anymore. "I think im going to head back to the common room, I'm tired, and I have a tone of homework."

Harry stopped and looked at him. "You haven't always been nice to her you know. Like in our first year, you were pretty rude for awhile, then in the third year you yelled at her about Crookshanks, in the fourth year you were pretty mean to her yelling at her about Krum, and then there was the time you went out with Lavender and that whole time you and Hermione fought. So you can't say you've never been mean to her."

Draco nodded at her and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "Ok, I'll be seeing you later then love." He said as he placed another kiss on her lips before letting her go.

Ron gave Harry a small glare. "You know what I mean though; I have been nicer to her than Malfoy has been Harry." He said as a weak come back that he knew didn't do much for himself.

She said Bye before walking away to head back to the common room with a slight smile on her lips.

Harry glared back. "Why don't you stop fussing about it and do something? If you don' want to see them together then your going to have to get off your lazy bum and do something! I'm not going to do it for you. I'm not going to stand here and watch you fall into a depression, that's why your gonna march yourself up to that common room and tell her how you feel."

Draco gave her a small nod as he headed back to his own common room. 

Ron nodded a few times with a small smile. "You're right Harry. I can't just mope about and not do anything." He said as he made his way to the Common room as quickly as he could.

He stepped in after quickly stating the password. "Mione?" He called out as he stepped in hoping she would be there.

Hermione was just about to head up to the girl's dormitory when she head Ron call her name. Stopping where she was, not even bothering to turn around she said. "What do you want!?"

Deciding to turn around, she watched his expression change when she said. "I don't want to talk to you and I hate you!"

She said it with such force and meaning, that it felt like a hundred little daggers on his skin.

"I know you've come up here just to yell at me, well I'm not going to take it anymore!"

Afterwards she ran up the girl's dorm stairs and flung herself on her bed to cry.

Ron's face fell at her words he looked down at his feet as he slumped down on the couch with a sigh. He felt a few tears threaten before he was able to keep them away.

"Who was I kidding? I knew this would only make it worse..." He muttered out loud as he placed his head in his hands with a loud groan. "Why is it always like this?"

He let out another sigh as he flopped down onto the couch and buried his face into one of the pillows with a soft thud as his face hit the pillow. _What next?_ He thought to himself.

Harry walked through the portrait hole at that moment with a smile on his face. "So how did it g..." He stopped and frowned when he saw his best friend on the couch.

Harry sat in the arm chair beside the couch. "What happened?" He asked trying to get Ron to talk. "I couldn't have been that bad. You must just be over reacting."

Ron muttered something into the pillow. "It went horrible, and I'm not overreacting about it." He said as he lifted his head up from the pillow to speak.

"She yelled at me in a way. Told me I cam up here to yell at her, then said she hated me and stormed up to the girls dorms." Ron said softly before he retold Harry the whole thing after giving the gist of it to his friend. 

"What do I do now Harry? I mean she hates me and...Well I dunno what to do anymore. I'm confused." He said before allowing his face to hit the pillow once again with a muffled groan.

Harry frowned and looked at his friend. "That was really harsh of her, but I'm sure she didn't mean it, she's just having a rough day. She'll come around, she always does." He smiled. "Your never going to give up, that's what your going to do."

A pout appeared on Ron's face as he looked at his friend. "Yeah... then I'll end up slapped or something." He said softly as he buried his face into the pillow once again.

"Let's face it Harry, she's mad at me and she'll be like that for god knows how long" He said in a muffled voice through the pillow.

"Fine, sulk all day, see if I care. Hermione seems to like tougher men, but that's not a problem. Maybe she'll start liking crybabies instead." Harry said flopping down in his favorite chair by the fire.

Hermione came down the stairs and ducked out of the portrait hole quickly, so as to avoid Ron and Harry. She clutched her books to her chest and made her way towards the library. She sat down and opened her books; she really had to get her work done. She had two weeks worth of work to do.

Ron glared at him and shook his head. "Watch it Harry." He muttered as he sat up again. "You try being in my spot and I'll tell you all this and then we can talk about me trying to cheer up." He said angrily before sighing. "Sorry about that mate." 

Ron stood up with another sigh. "I'm heading out for a walk." He said as he left the Common Room really to follow Hermione whom he spotted leaving as he sat up.

As he stepped into the library he caught sight of her. "Mione, can we talk?"

"I've had my fare share of predicaments. I've felt jealousy before. In before I started dating Ginny, I was jealous of her former boyfriends. I know how you feel, sort of." Harry watched as Ron got up and left the common room. "Good luck." He yelled after Ron.

Hermione without looking up from the book she had been reading she said. "What's there to talk about?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry." He said in a soft voice as he looked her in the eyes. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Ron sighed sadly as he sat next to her, his eyes looking down at the books in front of her. "I was a git and had no right to say those things earlier." He told her hoping she would forgive him.

Hermione sighed and looked up. "No, I've been the extremely rude one. I shouldn't have acted that way, but still it's my decision. I know what I'm doing, and don't try to say that he's befuddle me, because he hasn't. I'm smarter than that you know."

Ron looked away for a second before nodding.

"I won't and I know you are smart." He said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just wish I could have been faster and told you how I felt... I guess we weren't meant to be Mione."

"Oh Ronald, I hate when you give me the guilt trip." Hermione said slightly smiling.  
"I love you, your one of my best friends, but I don't think I can love love you. That time has passed, I gave up, I moved on. You should move on." She said patted his hand.  
"Draco's not all that bad once you get to know him, you should try it."

Ron sighed sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he looked down at the table.

"But I will have trouble moving on... I will always love you, and if he ever makes you cry and will hunt him down and make him wish he was never born."

"Oh don't say such things. He's not going to make me cry! I trust him." She gathered up her books and stuffed them in her bag. She had barely done any of her work done.  
"I'm going to the Great Hall; I'm never going to get my work finished."   
Slinging her bag over her shoulder she started to leave.  
"Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

Ron stood with a nod. "Sure." He said as he followed her to the Great Hall. 

"Mione, I'm still sorry for how I acted about you and Malfoy, I was just jealous that's all." He told her with a sad smile.

"I was being a jerk and should have believed you."

"I know...being a jerk comes with being a man. So I forgive you." She said giving him a warm smile. "All this arguing has made me hungry come on." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the Great Hall.

----- Ok that's it for the second part, please review, I like to know what you think. Hopefully soon we'll have enough to make another chapter. Sorry this one was so long. And I'm sorry it took so long to make another chapter…. - Kara


End file.
